


Zane's Three Daddies

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, bear earl harlan, feral earl harlan, mute child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane is very lucky and has three very special fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zane's Three Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation between myself and Videntefernandez who owns the designs of Earl, Bearl, Feral, and Zane the mute child.

**Daddy Earl**

“This is the kind of knife that you should always keep on you,” Earl said with a smile, holding up the kukri for Zane to look at. “It’s good for several different things at once. You can use it for defense and for cutting up any meat or vegetables you were able to hunt down out in the wild! And…”

Zane started to sign a question and Earl fell silent, watching as the young child’s pale fingers moved before pointing at the kukri.

Earl couldn’t help but roll his eyes, shaking his head as he offered his child a laugh. “No…no, it’s not made of stone or bone.”

Zane signed another question, tilting their head to the side.

“…Because Feral thinks metal is evil. His knives work for him but trust me…an actual metal blade is far better than something made out of a material that could break against a strong animal’s hide. That’s why he also uses his teeth and…well…you don’t really have that option, right?”

Zane considered their father’s words, slowly nodding their head as they took the kukri from him, learning how to hold it and swing it.

* * *

**Daddy Bearl**

Zane watched as their second father loaded the rifle, doing it slowly so that they could see every step involved in the process. They perked up when Bearl held it up when he was finished, flashing the child a smile as he nodded down at the weapon held carefully in his hands.

“Never put your finger on the trigger unless you plan on using it,” Bearl explained, pointing to the trigger he was talking about. “And just as importantly…never point the rifle at anything unless you intend to kill it. Sometimes you think you’ve emptied the rifle but suddenly it goes off and then someone is dead,” he explained to him a little sadly, shaking his head at the thought. “It happens sometimes but it will never happen to you. This I promise.”

Zane nodded their head, carefully accepting the rifle from their second father, holding it carefully and making sure that the end was not pointed at anything, fingers away from the trigger of the rifle.

Bearl smiled at them fondly, ruffling their hair. “Fast learner.”

* * *

**Daddy Feral**

Bearl and Earl had banned Feral from taking their child out into the desert after finding out that Feral tried to teach Zane how to steal cricket bear eggs while the mother cricket bear was  _still sitting on the nest of said eggs_. It annoyed Feral to no end that he was not allowed to teach Zane how to hunt like a proper hunter out in the desert but he still did his best to care for them, even if it meant going out into that loud and crowded town, enduring stares and whispers that people thought his sharp ears could not hear.

At night Feral waited and watched as Earl and Bearl tucked Zane into bed. He watched as both men spoke softly and tenderly, pulling soft blankets over their child’s body, offering stuffed animals and soft chants of protection before turning out the lights and stepping out.

It was then that Feral climbed into bed, lying down at the foot of Zane’s bed. He hummed to himself, curling up into a tight ball as he closed his eyes, falling asleep at his child’s feet, ready and willing to die to protect him against anything that tried to attack during the night.


End file.
